La mutación de Karai
by Crystal Violeta
Summary: Después de ver el promocional del capítulo "La venganza es mía" y leer en TMNTpedia que Karai va a mutar y que Leonardo es capturado al tratar de rescatarla, No pude resistirme a escribir este one shot. Espero que disfruten el fic.


**LA MUTACIÓN DE KARAI**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Las tortugas no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird y de Nickelodeon.

**Nota:** Después de ver el promocional del capítulo "La venganza es mía" y leer en TMNTpedia que Karai va a mutar y que Leonardo es capturado al tratar de rescatarla, No pude resistirme a escribir este one shot. No sé lo que va a suceder en el capítulo de mañana (29 de junio), pero ya quiero verlo. Espero que disfruten el fic.

* * *

El intento de rescate de Karai fue un fracaso. Los chicos no pudieron liberarla, Leonardo fue capturado, y los demás apenas pudieron escapar, pero Mikey resultó herido en el brazo izquierdo.

Destructor sonrió cuando vio a Leonardo a su merced, encadenado y colgando de sus brazos en una celda contigua a la de Karai.

– ¡Esta vez la venganza es mía! – Le dijo con voz siniestra y a su señal, Cara de pez, Razhar y Garra de Tigre empezaron con el castigo.

– ¡BASTA, PADRE! – Le gritaba Kara aferrando sus manos a los barrotes de su celda.

– Yo no soy tu verdadero padre ¿Recuerdas? Y esto es un escarmiento para que todos vean lo que le sucede a los que intentan desafiarme… incluyéndote a ti Karai.

– ¡Serías capaz de hacerme daño! – Karai estaba atónita.

– ¡Será mejor que no lo averigües, niña!

Sin atreverse a decir nada y con lágrimas en los ojos se quedó observando el escarmiento que se le daba a Leonardo.

* * *

Al anochecer, destructor arrojó el cuerpo de Leonardo a la celda de Karai.

– Lo mismo te pasará si intentas desobedecerme.

Ella se acercó al cuerpo apenas con vida de su amigo, levantó su cabeza y la colocó en su regazo.

– ¡K-Ka Karai!

– ¡Shhh! No hables, Leo. Es mejor que conserves tus fuerzas.

– ¡Per-pedón!

– ¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?

– Yo nunca ¡ugggh!... Nunca quise… traicionarte… Esa noche… en los muelles… fue para protegerte… yo creí… creí que querías… alejarte de él.

Karai se entristeció al escucharlo y sus ojos se humedecieron.

– Tú siempre has tratado de ayudarme y yo en cambio, no he hecho otra cosa que atacarte y tratar de matarte, a ti y a tu familia, ¡Y a pesar de todo, viniste a salvarme! ¿Por qué?

La respiración de Leonardo se tornó más agitada, pero antes de perder el sentido, alcanzó a murmurar – ¡Te amo! – y al decir esto perdió el sentido.

Karai lo abrazó y se quedó a su lado toda la noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Destructor entró en la celda de Karai en compañía de sus secuaces.

– ¡Vamos a continuar con mi venganza! – Destructor señaló a Leonardo.

– ¡No, por favor! – Le suplicó Karai – Leo está muy débil, si continúan morirá.

– ¿Y por qué te importa lo que le pase a esa insignificante tortuga?

En lugar de contestarle ella le advirtió – ¡No voy a dejar que lo lastimes!

– Tú no puedes hacer nada, niña.

– ¡Pero nosotros sí! – gritó Miguel Ángel.

Cuando Destructor y sus secuaces voltearon, encontraron a Splinter, Rafael, Donatello, Mikey (con su brazo vendado) Abril, Casey y Slash preparados para atacar.

– ¡Food bots, ataquen! – ordenó Destructor.

– Tus chatarras ya no existen – Rafael arrancó un brazo del robot de uno de sus sais – Ya nos encargamos de ellos.

– ¡Aléjate de mis hijos! – Le advirtió Splinter – ¡Ahora esto es entre tú y yo! – y la pelea comenzó.

Destructor se enfrentó a Splinter, su viejo enemigo; Cara de Pez luchó con Rafael; Donnie y Mikey se encargaron de Razhar; Slash peleó contra Garra de Tigre; Abril y Casey contra Baxter y los soldados que todavía se encontraban en pie. Incluso Karai ayudó.

Cuando la batalla estaba a punto de terminar, Rafael fue en busca de su hermano y se llenó de rabia al descubrir el estado en que se encontraba. Con cuidado, la tortuga de rojo levantó a su hermano del suelo y lo cargó en su espalda.

– ¡Uummhh! – murmuró Leonardo.

– ¡Tranquilo Leo! ¡Te pondrás bien!

– ¡Karai! ¡No me iré… sin Karai!

– Ella está bien. No te preocupes.

Cuando todos los villanos estaban derrotados, sólo Destructor quedaba en pie, pero de un golpe Splinter lo hizo caer.

– ¡Esto se acabó destructor! – Splinter se cruzó de brazos con orgullo – Esta vez, Karai viene conmigo.

Desde el suelo, Destructor vio que la batalla estaba perdida y que ahora su hija adoptiva estaba libre.

– ¡Karai! ¡No te vayas! ¡TE LO ADVIERTO!

– ¡Lo siento! Me voy con Leo.

Ella tomó un brazo de Leonardo para ayudarlo a caminar, con ayuda de Rafael. Cuando todos estaban saliendo de los calabazos, Destructor se puso de pie y en un arranque de furia gritó – ¡NO! ¡No te irás con ellos!

De un compartimento de su cinturón sacó un frasco de mutágeno y lo arrojó contra Karai. El frasco se quebró y el líquido verde se esparció sobre la cabeza de la kunoichi.

– ¡PADRE! ¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHO?

Destructor se carcajeó malévolamente – ¡Prefiero verte muerta o convertida en un monstruo, a verte con ellos! – Al decir esto abrió un pasaje secreto y escapó, antes de que pudieran captarlo.

– ¡AAAAAGHHHH! – Gritaba agónicamente Karai cuando el mutágeno empezó a transformarla.

– ¡NOOOOOO! – Leo estaba desesperado, pero no podía hacer nada.

– ¡LEO! – gritó Karai – ¿Qué me está pasando?

Rafael dejó a Leonardo en el suelo y todo el grupo rodeó a Karai. Leonardo no podía hacer nada, sólo estiraba su mano tratando de llegar a la kunoichi, pero apenas podía moverse y antes de perder la consciencia gritó: – ¡Karai, te amo! ¡Y no importa en lo que te conviertas, siempre… te amaré! – Su vista empezó a nublarse y lentamente perdió la conciencia.

* * *

Cuando Leonardo abrió los ojos estaba en una camilla en el laboratorio de Donnie. Tenía una intravenosa conectada a su brazo y sus hermanos estaban a su lado.

– ¡Chicos! – el joven líder trató de levantarse, pero Donatello se lo impidió.

– ¡Tranquilo, Leo! Quédate quieto mientras te examinó.

– ¿Qué pasó?

– Estuviste dos días inconsciente – Donatello sonrió con alivió – ¡Te pondrás bien!

– ¿Todos… están bien?

– Sí, sólo Mikey tiene una herida en el brazo pero en un par de días estará bien. Tú vas a necesitar varios días de descanso para recuperarte.

– ¿Y Karai? ¿Cómo está ella?

Las cuatro tortugas se miraron y guardaron silencio.

– Díganme la verdad ¿Qué le pasó a Karai?

– Leo, tenemos una mala noticia – Le dijo Donatello con voz grave – Karai ya no es humana. ¡Ella mutó!

– ¿Mutó? ¿En qué mutó? ¿En qué se convirtió? – Alarmado, Leonardo se sentó en la camilla.

Donatello sacó un gran frasco de vidrio lleno de una sustancia verde, gelatinosa y viscosa, en cuyo interior flotaba un ojo, cabellos y otras repugnancias, parecidas a la pizza que Miguel Ángel había cocinado en el capítulo de "Cara de Pizza".

– Está es Karai – Donatello le entregó el frasco a Leonardo, que con los ojos y la boca abierta observaba el contenido asqueroso del frasco.

– ¿Está… es Karai?

Sus tres hermanos asintieron con caras largas.

Leonardo no sabía qué decir. Si no supiera que esa sustancia fuera Karai hubiera vomitado ahí mismo, pero contuvo las arcadas que le producía esa sustancia. El joven líder no podía creer que una joven tan hermosa se hubiera convertido en algo tan repugnante.

– ¡Lo siento Karai! Yo no quería que pasara esto ¡Es mi culpa! – Leonardo abrazó el frasco y lo estrechó contra su pecho – No me importa si te convertiste en una sustancia gelatinosa y verde – Con mucha ternura Leonardo recargó su mejilla en el frasco – ¡Te amo, Karai!

– ¡JA JA JA! ¡JA JA JA! – Sus tres hermanos estallaron en carcajadas.

– ¡CÓMO PUEDEN BURLARSE ASÍ DE KARAI! – Les replicó indignado, pero sus tres hermanos no paraban de reír. Miguel Ángel se tiró al piso y golpeaba sus puños contra el suelo, Donatello y Rafael se sujetaban el estómago que ya les dolía de tanto reír.

– "No me importa qué seas una sustancia gelatinosa y verde ¡Te amo!" – Lo arremedó Rafael entre carcajadas – ¡Qué frase! ¡ja j aja! ¡Qué frase!

– ¡Tenías razón Mikey! – Donnie abrazó a su hermanito – ¡Qué buena idea!

– ¡Doctor bromastain, está vez si te luciste! – Lo felicitó Rafael – ¡Esta es la mejor broma que se te ha ocurrido!

– ¡Se los dije!

– ¿Donnie lo grabaste?

– Sí Rafa – Donatello fue a su computadora – ¡Todo está aquí! Voy a pasarlo al celular.

Mientras sus hermanos se seguían riendo, Leonardo pasó de la perplejidad a la molestia.

– ¡Ya basta y díganme qué pasó!

– Está bien – Rafael se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos de tanto reír – Karai está bien. Está con el maestro Splinter en el Dojo.

– ¡Esperen a que Karai vea esto! – Gritó Mikey emocionado y tomó el celular de Donnie – ¡Voy a mostrárselo ahora mismo! – Mikey se fue corriendo a pesar de que Leonardo le pedía que no lo hiciera.

Rafa y Donnie seguían riendo, pero en menor grado, cuando Leonardo les preguntó.

– Entonces ¿En qué se convirtió Karai?

– ¡Ven Romeo! – Rafael lo ayudó a levantarse – Te llevaré con tu Julieta.

– ¿Pero en qué se convirtió?

– Mejor averígualo tú.

Cuando Leonardo llegó al Dojo, Mikey salió con una sonrisa de satisfacción – Ya vieron el video ¡y fue muy gracioso!

– ¡Mikey!

– No te molestes conmigo, Leo. Mejor ve a saludar a Karai.

Leonardo tomó una respiración y entró en el Dojo.

– ¿Karai?

– Aquí estoy – Se escuchó una voz, detrás del viejo árbol – ¿De verdad me amarías aunque fuera esa sustancia gelatinosa?

– Sí. No importa en qué mutes, siempre serás Karai.

– ¡No más! Karai, la hija de destructor murió, igual que Miwa, la hija de Splinter. A partir de hoy iniciaré una nueva vida.

Entonces la joven caminó hacia él y Leonardo pudo ver a una hermosa tortuga femenina, con plastrón de plata, como la armadura que Karai solía llevar y que ahora se había fusionado a su cuerpo – ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

Leonardo tenía la boca abierta y las pupilas dilatas – ¡Eres… tan hermosa, Karai!

– A partir de hoy, llámame Venus.

**FIN**

* * *

No he visto el capítulo y no sé qué pueda pasar, pero me pareció divertido escribir esto. Yo sé que a mucha gente no le gusta Venus, pero me pareció lo más apropiado. Personalmente, sí me gusta la idea de que Karai se convierta en tortuga porque ellos nunca han podido estar juntos (en ninguna versión de comics o caricaturas) a pesar de que se aman. El impedimento es que él es tortuga y ella humana, pero si ella mutará no habría impedimentos para su romance y pienso que Leonardo se lo merece, sobre todo, después de TOOOOODAAAS las veces que Leonardo a salvado a Karai. En fin, espero que disfrutaran el capítulo.

Saludos y espero sus comentarios.


End file.
